Dylan's Heart KlarionOC
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Sequel to Complementary. Dylan-now Lizbet-and Teekl search for the true meanng of being a Goddess of Serenity, and everything that comes with it. Join Lizbet on hr journey of self-discovery and love. Eventual Klarion/OC. Rated T for language and all that jazz. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAYYYYY YY then, I took forever with this. I AM SO SORRY! I BEG OF YOUR FORGIVENESS! PLEASE FORGIVE MEHHH!**

**So this is the first chapter of the sequel to Complementary! So, if you didn't read that then you should 'cause you might get confused otherwise. Sooooooo, I hope you enjoy this and aren't too mad at me for mah delay!**

**Disclaimer: I own naught Young Justice!**

It was dark out and raining. It's funny how I never notice the weather until I make a decision that could ruin my life. It's been about three days since I left Klarion, Alex, and Adam.

I didn't know why I left at first, but these past three days have been filled with nonstop thought. I've been trying to figure out everything, even though I knew I couldn't. "What kind of Goddess of Serenity am I if I can't even keep my cool?" I asked myself. I mentally slapped myself.

Whenever I mention being a Goddess of Serenity, I start to think of Lords of Chaos which makes me think of Adam who introduced me to Klarion and…then I remember that I let him go. Sure, he was a spoiled brat and got on my nerves more times than I could count, but that's what I loved about him. he was always there.

Then I remember how I betrayed him, how I lied to him. Telling him that I would be his counterpart. I told him that I would stand by him no matter what. But I didn't.

As soon as something horrible happened that I didn't want him to see, I ran. I'm not going to lie, I was afraid of how he'd react to my mother.

Then when I think about when I left, I think about how mad he got when I said I was leaving. It tears at me, every time I think about it.

I wish I could go back. So bad. I want to go back and apologize and-

"Then why don't you?" I spun around and came face to face with Teekl in human form.

"What?"

"You were just talking about how you wanted to go home. Well, why don't you?" she continued.

"Teekl!" I ran and hugged her.

"Klarion's awfully mad at you," Teekl said in a slightly disapproving tone. "What did you do?"

"I left," my voice broke. "And I told him that I wasn't coming back," I began crying. "And he got mad and stormed inside! Teekl, I didn't want to hurt him! I just-"

"Shhh," she soothed, rubbing my back gently. "It's okay. Klarion may have the attitude of a little boy, but that means that he has the attention span of one too!"

I sniffled. "How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Because as soon as he sees you, I'm sure he won't even remember why he was so mad in the first place," Teekl explained. "Just come back home, Dylan-"

"Lizbet," I interrupted, pulling away from her, rubbing my eyes. "My name's Lizbet."

"It doesn't matter what your name is, just come home! We all miss you so much!" Teekl pleaded.

"Alright-"

"No," a voice interrupted. I spun around, and Teekl pushed me behind her as a bright light illuminated the dark streets. "She cannot return home yet."

"Who are you?" Teekl hissed.

"Me? I am The Goddess."

"The Goddess?" I asked.

"I am the ruler of the Goddesses of Serenity," she explained, dimming her light. She was beautiful. She had a flawless completion with blond curls cascading down her back. She had sky blue eyes and pink plump lips.

"Why can't I go home?"

"It's time for you to embark on your journey to become a real Goddess of Serenity. To do that, you must follow your heart, and meet the challenges that come with it. You, female, will travel along with her."

"W-what do you mean, my journey?" I asked. "Where am I going, exactly?"

"That's for your heart to tell you," The Goddess said as she began fading from view. "Trust only your heart, it will lead you to great places."

By the time she finished her sentence, she was gone. The only indications that she was there, were her echoing words and the mental image. A few minutes passed as the two of us let what just happened sink in.

"Well, that was strange," Teekl paused. "Well, come on."

"Come on where?"

"Home. That's where we were going, remember?"

I shook my head. "My heart is saying that I don't belong there yet," I said, looking at my feet. "Will you come with me?"

"To the ends of the earth, my darling," she purred, wrapping me in a one-armed hug.

"Then we follow my heart," I sighed.

It was silent.

"Where exactly are we following your heart to?"

"…" I thought for a moment before pointing to the right. "That way."

"If you say so…"

**Sooo, how was the first chapter? There probably won't be much Klarion in this story, except for flashbacks, when Teekl goes to check on him, and the last couple of chapters.**

**Wanna tell me how I did? I'm sorry again for my lateness, I hope you haven't given up on me!**

**Loves and hugs, minions,**

**Vee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello, people! I am so very sorry for my not posting! I might as well have been dead! To tell you the truth, I wasn't happy. Not one bit. I was angry, and I felt abandoned and sad. I was lonely, and just didn't want to do anything anymore. But now I'm all better, and I sing, all happy, and I love all you people, and I hope to God none of you gave up on me.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice is mine! Mine! Mine, mine, mine! All mine! And you can't have it! Mine!**

"Are you sure this is where your heart is leading you?" Teekl asked, trailing behind me, looking around the dark alley.

"Well, yeah," I told her, scrunching up my nose at a pudding of goop on the ground, walking around it. "Watch out for the icky stuff," I said, pointing behind me at the ground.

Teekl, who wasn't paying attention to me, stepped into the puddle. "Oh, gross!" she cried, jumping back, inspecting her shoes.

She glared at me as I laughed, which made me laugh even harder. Tears started spilling from my eyes and I held my sides. "Tee…ha-ha…Teekl, why would you do that? Ha-ha, you…ha-ha…didn't you hear me when I warned you about the puddle?"

She playfully swatted my face. "Nealc ym toof," she murmured, sighing in relief once the goop was gone. I giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I never noticed it before but," I broke off, giggling. "But when you magical peoples say your incantations they sound funny!"

"Okay…"

I stopped, coming to a wall. "Lizbet, why would your heart lead us to a dead end?" Teekl asked me.

I paused, thinking. "It's testing me."

"What?"

"Well, think about it. This is a spiritual journey for me, but it's also supposed to bring in my Goddess powers. Maybe this is the first step."

"Very good, love," an achingly familiar voice said. Teekl gasped, and I spun around, seeing Klarion.

I leaned in close to Teekl. "Something feels wrong," I murmured to her. She nodded.

"But his presence feels the same. His magical pressure, it's the same. His voice is…the same," she whispered in my ear.

"K-Klarion?" I asked, hesitantly.

"What do you think?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"You…? But…?"

"I'm joining you on your journey," he told me.

"But you aren't Klarion," I told him, confidently.

"That's right. I am not 'Klarion.' I am his replacement."

"Re…placement?"

"That's right. While on this journey, you not only need to come to terms with the problems with your family, but you need to come to terms with your feelings with Klarion. That is why I am here. You have to learn many things on this journey, and not all of them will be easy."

I stared at him in shock. "So…your our guide?" I questioned.

He shook his head vigorously. "No, I am Enlightenment. I lead _you _through this stage of your coming into of your powers. Your _heart _is the guide."

"So I have to get by this wall?"

"No, you have to lead _us _through the wall," the Klarion-look-a-like told me. I made a face.

"How?"

"You tell me," he shrugged.

"What good are you if you just sit back and let me come up with all the answers?"

"What good will you be if you cannot think about an obstacle and come up with a solution," he shot back, becoming angry.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry…." I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest, thinking. "Does this wall mean anything?"

Enlightenment smiled, sitting down beside me. "This is Pride," he said, pointing to the wall. "Stubborn, pigheaded, Pride. These things all keep you from seeing the truth. You must learn to let go of those petty feelings and pass to the other side."

I nodded. "But how do I get through the wall?" I asked.

"Think about it."

I nodded, squeezing my knees tighter to my chest, closing my eyes, focusing on my breathing. _It's really quiet_, I thought. _I wonder what Teekl is doing. Why does Enlightenment look like Klarion? Speaking of Klarion, is he still mad at me? I hope not. I wish I could talk to him. I bet he trashed my room after I left him all angry and stuff. I'll have to slap his face for that…after I apologize for being a bitch. God, why can't I focus? _

Seconds passed, which soon turned to minutes, which turned to hours, and before I knew it, it was cold and dark. I opened my eyes angrily. "Why didn't it work?!" I demanded, facing Enlightenment.

He smiled, and gently touched my arm, pulling it away from my leg. He moved my legs so that I was sitting Indian style, and placed my hands on my knees.

"Close your eyes," he commanded, placing his hands on my shoulders delicately. I complied.

"Now what?"

"Breath in. And out." He told me, repeating it over and over, until I fell into the pattern. "Now focus on what the wall represents."

_Pride. The wall represents pride. Pride stands in the way of forgiveness and truth. It also stands in the way of love. Pride and fear. I have to swallow my pride to get through this wall, just like I will to go through life, so if you think about it, this wall represents life. But…how do I get by it?_

"I have to be myself," I whispered.

"What?" Teekl asked, coming beside me. I opened my eyes, facing Enlightenment.

"Right? Am I right?"

"Are you right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then who are you?"

I looked down at my hands. "I'm Elizabeth Dylan Marvil."

"Okay, but what makes you, you? What separates you from others? What makes you Elizabeth and not Teekl?"

"I…I don't know…."

_What does make me Elizabeth? Because my mother named me Elizabeth? Is that why I'm Elizabeth?_

"I'm not Elizabeth," I said.

"Really?" Enlightenment asked. "And why is that?"

"Because Elizabeth is who my mother wants me to be, but the truth is that's not me. I'm Dylan."

"And why?"

"Because I feel it," I said, not able to explain it. "Because people love Dylan, not Elizabeth. Because I live as Dylan. Because…Klarion loves Dylan. And I am Dylan."

"Really? Is that it?"

"No, because Dylan loves to have fun, and to meet new people, and pudding, and ostriches, and she hates yellow paper, and puns, and…and cheese! And Elizabeth is normal."

"Is that who you are?"

"I could be anyone. It doesn't matter that my name is, because I am me, and that's all that counts. A name is just a title. I am me."

"Very good," Enlightenment nodded, gesturing to the wall. "You two can go."

I took Teekl's hand and walked her to the wall, which was still there. "What?"

"Go on."

I hesitantly put my hand to the wall, but found it went through. I walked through with Teekl beside me.

I turned around, facing the wall. "Hey, Enlightenment, the wall is cleaner on this side…" I said, looking for the person in question. "Enlightenment?"

His face appeared on the wall. "This is where I end my journey with you. Remember who you are, Elizabeth Dylan Marvil."

With that, his face disappeared, and I turned to Teekl, blinking back tears. "What's wrong, darling?" she asked, wrapping me in her arms. I sniffled.

"I miss Klarion," I told her. She shushed me, running her hands through my hair.

"It's alright. You'll see him soon enough."

"I'm…going to apologize to him…." I told her, burying my face in her shoulder.

"You know, he'll never let you live that down, if you do."

"Yeah…I know."

A few minutes of silence passed, and I looked up at Teekl and a saw a thoughtful expression on her face. "Teekl?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, darling?"

"Promise me that you won't leave me alone?"

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, my darling," she whispered. "Klarion wouldn't like it if I just left you alone."

I stared at her in shock.

**Cliffy! Okay, I know what you're thinking. She makes us wait almost a year for this goddamned chapter and then she ends it as a cliffhanger? The nerve of this stupid author!**

**Feel free to flame me, just not the story, I'm really starting to like it!**

**Loves and hugs, minions, and again, so sorry for the forever wait,**

**Vee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, I am ever so sorry! I know my updates are few and far between, and I'm sorry. I am so lazy! And busy. I'm busy and lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, sadly. Though I will admit that if I did own it, it wouldn't be half as good. But it would have a lot more Klarion in it…**

I kept sneaking glancing at Fortitude, our newest 'guide,' if you will. He looked just like Klarion too, except for the suit which was a light green color. He seemed to take notice.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" he asked, gently.

"I…uh…" I hesitated. "Could you, you know…change into something else?"

"Do you not like this form?"

"It just…makes me think of things that I'd really rather forget," I looked at the ground.

"Do you not love him?" My head snapped up to face to worried looking boy.

"Who? Klarion?"

He nodded. I growled, but kept walking, catching up to Teekl, who had gone ahead.

"Teekl, I really don't like this one," I grumbled under my breath.

She laughed, looking back at the confused Fortitude. "He is creepy," she grinned, looking back at me.

"If he wants to take Klarion's form, he should at least-"

"At least what?" his eerie voice came from behind us. I blinked, not risking looking at him.

"Nothing," I replied sharply.

"What should I do?" he demanded.

"Act more like Klarion," I told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh and how does this Klarion act?"

"He's a brat," Teekl and I said in unison. I continued. "He's self-centered, and wouldn't take something if it didn't go his way. He'd throw a fit, and yell at me, and accuse me of being a liar, and…and…"

Teekl put a comforting hand on my shoulder, quieting my rant. "Don't cry," she cooed, pulling me into her arms.

I blinked, just noticing the tears streaming down my face. I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Lizbet," Fortitude sighed, placing a hand on my back. "You're not ready for me to act like Klarion yet."

"I don't want you to act like Klarion!" I yelled, pulling away from Teekl. "I want the real Klarion!"

He smiled. "Are you sure?"

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. "Yes," I glared at the ground, kicking a rock. "I don't even want to be a stupid Goddess of Serenity. I'm only doing it for Klarion."

"Well, it is against protocol for me to tell you this," Fortitude sighed, feigning reluctance. "But, every Goddess-in-Training gets six visits from any one person she desires to see during her training. Only six, no more. Are you sure you want to see him."

"Yes," I smiled, looking at Teekl. "Can Teekl come too?"

"Of course," Fortitude grinned. "She is on the journey too. She gets her own six visits."

"When can I see him?" I asked, bouncing up and down.

He looked at his *cough cough* invisible *cough cough* watch, and smiled. "Right…about…now," he said, with a snap of his fingers.

Moments later, a flash of light came and went, and when I could see again, I saw Klarion. And not the fake "I'm going to help you on your journey" Klarion, the real Klarion.

I smiled, launching myself at him, and wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. "Who…are you?" he sneered, pushing me away before getting a good look at my face. "Dylan?" he asked, scrutinizing me.

"Yeah…" I laughed nervously. He smiled, though it fell almost instantly, and he turned away from me. "Klarion?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "Klarion, look at me!"

He ignored me, turning his attention to Teekl. "Why, hello, Teekl!" he said in a fake cheery voice.

"Klarion…" Teekl warned.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I glared at his back, crossing my arms over my chest. I turned to Fortitude, staring at him intently. He returned my stare blankly.

During my staring contest with our helper, I faintly heard Teekl and Klarion having a conversation, ending with Klarion groaning, "Fine," he said, turning around.

I'm sure his eyes fell on Fortitude. "Dylan, who's this?" he asked, sounding…concerned?

"That's Fortitude," I shrugged, breaking eye contact with the Klarion-look-a-like.

"Why does he look like me?"

"I'm still not sure on that myself," I said, turning to look at him. "Klarion?"

"Hmm?"

I hugged him again. This time he hugged me back, albeit awkwardly. "I missed you," I sighed into his shirt, taking in his earthy scent. He remained silent, but he patted my back.

"I'll, uh…just head over…there!" Teekl said, nudging Klarion as she walked away.

I pulled away from him, smiling up at him. He sighed, looking at me, almost angrily.

"I'm sorry, Klarion," I told him. "For leaving you, and…and…"

He kissed my lips forcefully, effectively shutting me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I pulled away, burying my face in his neck, sighing.

"You're my toy," he said quietly. "And you talk too much."

I grinned, kissing his neck. "I missed you," I repeated, pulling him closer to me.

"Then come back," he said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Klarion…" God, I love how that sounds. "Klarion, I can't. I'm doing this for both of us."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "Tell me! Tell me now!"

"Well, there I was walking along," I told him, pulling out my sketch book that had conveniently had sketches of the story line so far… "And Teekl showed up! And we talked and started walking. And then a pretty lady in a white dress fell out of the sky…gracefully, and told me I had to awaken and harness my Goddess powers."

I grinned, flipping the pages to a day dream I had. "Oh, and here, is right before the lady left and she was probably telling me something important, but I wasn't listening because I was thinking about how amazing it would be if when I became a full-fledged Goddess, I'd be as graceful as her."

I flipped the page again to where Enlightenment came in. "Do you know what this is?"

"Me?" he guessed.

"No!" I yelled, giggling. "This is Enlightenment, he helped us get through the first stage, and that's when I decided to apologize to you," I grinned, flipping the page again. "And here is when I walked through a solid wall like the epic beast I am. And Teekl did it too. But in hindsight…we could've just climbed over the wall…it wasn't really as tall as we made it out to be…"

I shrugged, flipping another page. "And this is when Fortitude showed up…and this is the three of us walking. Then I started complaining about how Fortitude shouldn't look like you if he wasn't gonna act like you. Then I started crying, and then I wished you were here and," I turned another page. "You're here!"

"Those are terrible pictures," he commented.

"Hey! I tried my best!" I pouted.

"Didn't try hard enough, obviously," he rolled his eyes.

"You want a piece of me, Little Boy Blue?" I snarled.

"As if you could take on me."

"Ranja! Teelobaabay! Dousta nanay borno!" I exclaimed, trying to shoot a light thingy at him. "Yaabalabay! Brrrrrrr!"

"What are you doing?"

I screamed, running from him. "Teekl! Help me! He tried to RAPE me! Holy Jashin! Help me! HELP ME!"

I jumped onto Teekl's back, grinning, and stuck my tongue out at Klarion. "At least Teekl loves me," I told him, playfully glaring.

"No! Teekl doesn't love you!" Klarion stomped his foot.

"Of course she does! Right, Teekl? You love me more than Klarion?"

"Uh…"

"Of course not!" Klarion exclaimed.

"Klarion could never love me as much as you do, right, Teekl?"

"Well, you see…"

"No! I love you more!" Klarion shouted, stamping his foot on the ground. "Me! Me! Me! Mine! You're mine! Not Teekl's! MINE!"

I shrugged, hopping off of Teekl's back and skipping over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too," I grinned, stepping back.

**Well, even though he's here now, Klarion will not be staying long. He'll probably be gone in the middle of next chapter. Maybe.**

**Anywhooos, I hate snow.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Flames are not.**

**Unless those flames red melting the snow.**

**Then flames are welcome.**

**I love you, my minions! And for those creepers out there, not like that! I just appreciate you reading my stuff.**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
